10,000 years later is a long time
by Fanfiction2morrow
Summary: Naruto is immortal after he seals the Jubi he merges with Kurama so he wouldn't die. Sasuke and Itachi lives because they were immortal along with Naru. 10,000 yrs. later, they create their own guild. They went to Grand Magic Game with Naruto being guild master and Wizard Saint. Naruto looks feminine because Kyuubi doesn't have gender.
1. Short Prologue

_When_ ** _he was 3 ~_**

I sat here, lonely, cold, hungry, and numb.

I didn't do anything wrong. Am I a bad boy? If I am, please tell me so I'll fix it. So you won't hate me anymore. Someone, anyone, please... please.. help me...

 _ **When he is 6 ~**_

I looked at the person in the mirror. He had blond hair that looked like it was dipped in gold is now covered with mud, dirt, and dried up blood.

That boy had blue eyes that were as blue as the sky, filled with so much innocence, joy, and hopefulness. That boy's eyes are now lifeless, dull, emotionless.

A smile that made the sun look dim, a golden smile, a smile filled with so much warmth that made you feel as though you were the most important person in the whole world has now turned into a small frown.

 ** _His age is more than 9,000 ~_**

Its been about 10,000 years since they died, since I became immortal, since I worked with 3 former Akatsuki members..

I really wish I could look more male though. Ever since I merged with Kurama, I looked more feminine. Long silky gold blonde hair flowing through, all the way to the knees. Curves that average girls desired and long tan legs that ran for miles. Heart shaped face with high cheekbones, thick long eyelashes, cute button nose, and plump pouty lips. There were 3 unique line running horizontally on each side of his cheeks. The only thing he didn't have was a bust. If you put one on him though, he'd easily be one of the most beautiful person in the whole... something...

 **" Kit, I want to say sorry for your new look but I just can't! You look** ** _much_** **better than you did before. "** Kurama said.

"Yeah, I agree with you but I'd like it much better if there weren't perverts constantly trying to touch me!"

 **" Kit, why don't you ever use the advantage your new body gives you and pretend you're a girl so you could get free stuff!? "**

" NOOO! That would ruin my pride as a man!"

 **" Tsk. Even after all these years you can still screech like a banshee. And I thought your 'manly pride' was already ruined when Hidan thought you were a girl and hit on you. "** Kyuubi replied amusedly.

" Arrggggghhh.. Don't ever remind me of that again! It was worse than accidently kissing Sasuke and I still had nightmares about that! "

 **" Are you done with paperwork yet, Kit?"**

"Yep, I used Shadow Clones to help me."

 **" Did you get any about the Grand Magic Games? "**

" The whada what?"

 **" (sighs)Even though you're older than 9,000 years old, you're still as dumb as you were before."**

" HEY! I am not dumb!"

 **" You're right, you're a very stupid retarded person. "**

 _ **3**_ _ **very**_ _ **long Hours after explaining ~**_

"ooohhhh"

 **T.B.C.**


	2. Ramen NIghtmare Part 1

"Cough, cough, sneeze, sneeze."

"Kit, if you're trying to pretend to be sick, at least make it more persuasive."

"I can totally be persuasive!"

"(sigh)If saying cough cough sneeze sneeze is what you call persuasive, then you're very good."

"I don't wanna go!"

"JUST GO YOU STUPID FOOL!"

"Why?! Wasn't it your idea that I should stay a girl?! Besides, going to the mountain, getting the plant, coming back, eating it, having my body turning back into my old one, and freeing you, is like giving up all the offers to free ramen! And it is because then I'd look like a real boy again and nobody would give me free food again!"

"Kit, you up to the mountain ad get the FUCKING plant, NOW! Besides, you look like a pig while you're eating ramen. I can't always burn fat off your body everytime and you always sit, doing nothing. It's UNHEALTHY. And I do NOT want a fat ugly host. Besides, don't you wanna see what I look like in my human form?"

" I bet you're going to look like a girl too."

"Fool, I can change my gender to a male since I didn't have any and I can change my looks." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Then how come I look like a girl?!"

"That's because I didn't change my gender yet."

"Now, please go. I don't want another episode like the last time you had ramen." "(sigh)Okay, Kurama. To be honest, I don't want another episode like that either." Naruto said with a shiver going down his spine.

"Come to think of it, that was the first time I actually refused because I had a nightmare about ramen eating me over and over again and torturing me. Ramen are soo evil yet they taste sooo good."

Kurama sweatdropped while he said that. Come to think of it, it was the first time Naruto refused ramen. Then again, who wouldn't.

"Good thing he doesn't know that I was the one that put that nightmare in his head. If I didn't, this guild would only be filled with ramen. This guild would actually made out of ramen cups. He might've even change this guild's name to 'Ramen Lovers' or something that had to do with ramen." Kyuubi thought to himself. Then he started to have a flashback of that time.

Flashback ~  
Naruto was walking when a hand suddenly shot out of an alley and grabbed him.

Naruto couldn't see anything but when he adjusted to the dark, you could see stars in his eyes.

There in the alley was thousands of ramen bowls all stacked up to make a very large pyramid.

" AWSOME!" Naruto yelled out then dug in.

While he was eating, more than ten figures, about 50 or so, came out of the shadows.

When they were visible, what Naruto saw completely shocked him.

All of the people wore 'I Love Naru-chan'.

It kind of scared Naruto yet at the same time happy because so many people loved him even if the majority were men. It also made him kind of sad because they were drooling in his feminine form and most of them didn't even know he was a boy!

"Naru-chan, how do like it? We all know that you love them. We even got your favorite, it's Miso ramen." They all said in a creepy unison voice.

"Uh... How did you even know that?!"

"Fu Fu Fu. We're in your fanclub. What kind of fans are we suppose to be if we don't even know what your favorite food is."

"How though?"

One of the people came up to answer.

"It's simple really Naru-chan. We stalk you."

Naruto choked on the ramen he just ate.

"How, I should've sensed you!"

"Naru-chan, like we said, what kind of fans would we be if we didn't know a thing about you?"

Naruto eyes widen.

Seriously, how could he not have sensed them?

"So you mean you know everything about me?" Naruto asked them.

That question gained some sheepish look.

"Well, we don't know everything about you."

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought he was toast.

"We only know your favorite food and color which is orange."

"We will give you all those ramen if you tell us everything about yourself."

"Hell no! I'm not going to tell you everything about myself!"

"Are you sure? We'll buy you ALL of the ramen in the world iif you just tell us everything about yourself.

'The temptation' Naruto thought to himself.

"Kit, are you really going top tell them everything just for ramen you could buy yourself?"

'You're wrong Kyuu. It's not just ramen, it's the food's of god!'

"You've got yourself a deal!"

"And as usual, he didn't listen to me.(sigh)Nobody listens to the demon who has more experience and lived longer and wiser than they are."

'Oh stop complaining Kyuu. Besides, I followed your advice once and guess where that led me to? It led me to looking like a girl!'

"Okay Naru-chan, we'll give you more if you answer all our questions truthfully. Okay? Okay."

"First, have you ever had a crush on someone before?"

"Well... Can I tell you what their hair color is?"

"Sure"

"It was pink."

Shocked faces everywhere. "You mean, Naru-chan you have a crush on the Salamander?!"

Somewhere else ~

"Aachoooooooo!" A young pink/salmon haired man sneezed. "It must be Ice Princess talking about me. I'll beat his ass!" He then ran back to direction he was walking from.

Back to the alley ~

"Who's Salamander?"

"Eh, you don't know who he is?"

"No, the person I had a crush on was Sakura."

Sighs of relief filled the alley.

"Onto the next question, what is your gender? Please don't be offended but we have to know."

"Male" Naruto said without any hesitation because he was too busy focusing on the ramen.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"YOU mean we were tricked?"

"I don't like being tricked."

Then there were yells all over the alley.

"Torture him!" one yelled.

"Drown him in ramen!" another exclaimed.

Then people started yelling all different ways they could kill the one who tricked them.

Naruto gulped. He didn't like this at all. Not one bit.

He slowly stood up, then he ran out the alley faster then before. People were behind him and he knew they wouldn't give up until they got him.

Not once did he stop, even though he ran past a pink, red, bluish, and yellow blur, probably because he didn't see it and he couldn't stop.

When he looked around and saw none of his fan he stopped to catch his breath.

Meanwhile ~

"Man, what was that?" The young pink haired man/blur from before asked his teammate.

"Don't know, but why were they chasing that girl?" Another young man with bluish hair asked this time.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" A young woman with blond hair asked.

"If so then let us go and save the young maiden! Gray, Natsu, Lucy, let us go!" A red haired woman exclaimed with... passion.

"Hai, Erza!" The three choired. And then the ran to save the 'maiden'.

Will Naruto die?

Will they even meet?

T.B.C.


	3. Need Help!

**This is not a chapter. I need help thinking up a name for Naruto's guild.**


End file.
